la leyenda de gohan
by sebku ssj3
Summary: ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que rockman a destruido andromeda, le mu y crismon dragon pero ahora toca una nueva amenaza la cual necesitara la ayuda de un heroe legendario su nombre es...


**NO SOY DUEÑO DE DBZ MEGAMAN Y SAILOR MOON**

 **OK AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

HACE MUHO TIEMPO EXISTIAN 3 TRIBUS LLAMADAS ZERKER, NINJA Y SAURIAN PERO HABIA OTRA TRIBU MAS ANTIGUA LLAMADA LOS SAIYAN ESTA TRIBU ES MUY ANTIGUA POR LO TANTO SOLO OLS GUERREROS DE MU SABIAN DE SU EXISTENCIA PERO HUBO UNA TERRIBLE GUERRA ENTRE UN SER LLAMADO CELL AMENAZO A LOS SAIYAN Y AL REY DE MU, DESPUES DE ESA TERRIBLE GUERRA SOLO SOBREVIVIO UN SAIYAN CUYO NOMBRE ERA SEBASTIAN PERO CON AYUDA DE UN SER LLAMADO CEPHEUS SEBASTIAN Y CEPHEUS SE TRANSFORMABAN EN GOHAN Y GRACIAS A EL LA TIERRA FUE SALVADA GOHAN CUIDABA AL HIJO DEL REY DE MU SU NOMBRE ERA BLY DESPUES DE SU MUERTE CUANDO ELLOS CRECIERON GOHAN SE HABIA IDO Y NADIE SUPO MAS DE EL HASTA AHORA.

Bly: esa es la historia de el único guerrero de mu con un poder inigualable

¿?: Genial oye bly tu sabes donde esta ese guerrero

Bly: no lo se rini pero espero conocer al ser que destruyo a cell

DE PRONTO EL STAR CARRIEL DE BLY Y RINI EMPEZO A SONAR Y APARECIO EL HEROE QUE SALVO AL MUNDO DE ANDROMEDA,LE MU Y CRISMON DRAGON SU NOMBRE ERA SUBARU

Subaru: oye bly ven inmediatamente encontramos algo y trae a rini para que lo vea

Bly: muy bien estaremos haya

Subaru: bien

Bly: bly fuera

Bly: ven vamos nos necesitan

Rini: si

BLY Y RINI VIAJARON POR EL MUNDO ONDA Y LLEGARON A LOS LABORATORIOS DE AMKEN

Bly: bien subaru para que me necesitas

Subaru: mira esto

Rini: que es eso

DE PRONTO LLEGARON TODOS LOS AMIGOS DE SUBARU/BLY/RINI

¿?: Subaru para que me necesitas

¿?: más vale que sea importante enserio estaba ocupada

Subaru: cálmense todos ya les diré que es

DE PRONTO SUBARU MOSTRO LA IMAGEN DE UN GUERRERO CONGELADO CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS

Subaru: lo ven

Misora: que es eso

Luna: sí que es amor

Ace: eso es un niño

Subaru: si no sabemos que es o quien es

Bly: se parece a…

Subaru: sabes que es el

Bly: tal vez se parece a Gohan

Todos: quien es gohan

Bly: gohan es un guerrero de mu también al igual que yo

Todos: hablas enserio

Bly: así es pero él no es como yo

Subaru: a que te refieres

Bly: sus poderes no se comparan con los míos su poder es enorme

Misora: hablas enserio

Bly: si

Rini: pero si el despierta que pasara

Bud: es cierto que pasa si despierta

Bly: no lo se

Luna: oye amor

Suabru: sí que pasa

Luna: lucharas con el

Subaru: no lo se si empieza a lastimar gente si

Bly: no tendrás ninguna oportunidad

Subaru: de que hablas

Bly: si el empieza a lastimar gente no podremos hacer nada el es tan fuerte que puede destruir la galaxia si quiere

Subaru: ¡HABLAS ENCERIO¡

Bly: si

Ace: entonces que hacemos lo traemos subaru

Subaru: no lo sé tu que dices bly

Bly: hagámoslo

¿?: Hacer que

Subaru: papa

Daigo: hacer que subaru

Misora: traer al guerrero que está en la pantalla

Daigo: déjenme ver…. Si tráiganlo

Subaru: donde esta war rock

War rock: aquí estoy chico

Subaru: muy bien bly y yo lo traeremos

Todos: si

DESPUES PASARON UNAS HORAS Y SUBARU Y BLY NO LLEGABAN HASTA QUE POR FIN HABIAN LLEGADO DESPUES DE 3 HORAS

Rockman: aquí esta

Renegado: que bloque de hielo

Daigo: bien dejemos que se descongele, por cierto subaru tu mama dijo que fuéramos a un picnic en las montañas

Subaru: si vamos papa

Daigo: ustedes también pueden venir

Todos: si

CUANDO LLEGARON AL PICNIC DESPUES QUE COMIERON SE BAÑARON Y TODO ESO COMENSO HA TEMBLAR

Subaru: que es eso

Bly: es el

Misora: a que te refieres

Luna: dinos que es

Rini: es el no es cierto

Bly: si es el

DEPRON DONDE ESTABAN ELLOS CAYO ALGO PERO NO VEIHAN NADA ACAUSA DEL POLVO

Subaru: denpa henkan hoshikawa subaru on ir

Todos: denpa henkan hibki misora/Bud/luna/bly/rini on ir

TODOS YA ESTABAN EN SUS FORMAS ROCKMAN, HARP NOTE, TURUS FIRE, REINA OUFICO, RENEGADO Y SAILOR CHIBI MOON

Gohan: ps basuras

Subaru: a quien llamas basura

Bly: no peleen contra el no tendremos oportunidad

Gohan: al menos uno de ustedes no es un idiota

TODOS SE LANSARON CONTRA EL TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO PERO NINGUNO LE DABA DESPUES DE UNO MINUTOS TODOS ESTABAN EN EL SUELO

Gohan: nunca debieron despertarme

Subaru: no me rendiré

Gohan: por lo menos no eres tan débil

Subaru: código de conversión RED ACE

FUSION DE RED JOKER Y BLACK ACE

Subaru: NO ME RENDIRE PROTEGERE A QUIENES QUIERO

Gohan: (protegeré a quienes quiero)

ASI COMENZARON OTRA VEZ LUCHABAN PERO GOHAN NO PELEABA ENSERIO

Gohan: se acabó últimas palabras basura

Daigo: déjalo suéltalo

Hope: suelta a mi hijo por favor

Gohan: quienes son ustedes

Daigo: sus padres

Gohan: su su sus padres

Hope: (esos ojos se parecen a subaru cuando no quiere hacer algo)

GOHAN SOLTO A SUBARU Y LO MANDO CONTRA SUS PADRES Y SACO ALGO DE SU BOLSA

Gohan: denle estas semillas a esos niños y se levantaran rápido

Hope: Gracias

Daigo: porque haces esto porque peleas

Gohan: no es de tu incumbencia

Daigo: por supuesto que si

Gohan: soy un guerrero de mu

Daigo: de mu igual que bly

Gohan: bly sabes donde esta

Hope: bly es el de la armadura negra

Gohan: o no que hice

Daigo: cuando despierten todos se los contare

ASI TODOS COMIERON LAS SEMILLAS Y ESTABAN DESPERTANDO

Subaru: no permitiré que nos mates

Gohan: no voy a pelear

Misora: porque no vas a pelear

Luna: cierto nos vas a engañar

Bud: no te perdonare

Ace: toma esto

Bly: quietos todos el no va a luchar

DE PRONTO GOHAN SE ACERCO A BLY

Gohan: cómo has estado bly

Bly: me recuerdas

DE PRONTO BLY ESTABA SOLTANDO UNAS LAGRIMAS COSA QUE SORPRENDIO A TODOS

Bly: te extrañe sebas

Gohan: calma bly no llores debes ser un hombre

Rini: sebas te acuerdas de mi

Gohan: claro la princesa rini

Rini: si te acuerdas HUAAAAAAA

Gohan: no llores no seas llorona pensaba que habías madurado

Rini: no lo soy

Subaru: perdón interrumpir la escena

Bly: les presento a Gohan

Gohan: mucho gusto

Subaru: el gusto es nuestro

Misora: significa que no nos vas a atacar

Gohan: no siento mucho haberlos atacado

Subaru: no importa como se conocieron ustedes

Gohan: yo conocí a sus padres el rey de mu y el rey de las tribus, pero esos días los odio todo lo malo que me paso

Bly: cálmate no te enfurezcas cuéntanos que paso

Gohan: pero si tu la sabes

Rini: si pero oírla de ti es mejor

Gohan bien les contare

Flash back

ERA UN DIA MUY FEO GENTE MUY HERIDA ALGUNAS PERSONAS MUERTAS POR CAUSA DE UN MOUSTRO ESE MOUSTRO ERA CELL UN ANDROIDE CON SANGRE DE LOS SAIYAN POR GENERACIONES ESE MOUSTRO SE ECONTRABA DORMIDO PERO DESPERTO Y MI MISION EREA DETENERLO LUCHE JUNTOS CON MIS PADRES PERO NO ERA SUFICIENTE TENIAMOS QUE PELEAR POR EL REY DE MU EL SE SACRFICO POR SALVARME MIENTRASTANDO YO ESTABA DESPERTANDO MI ODIO ESTABA TENIENDO UNA TRANSFORMACION QUE SOLO LOS SAIYAN LEGENDARIOS TENIAN MIENTRAS TANTO TUVE QUE PELEAR CON CELL YO LE GANABA POR MUCHO PERO CELL SE IVA A AUTODESTRUIR MI PADRE Y MI MADRE SE SACRIFARON PERO NO FUE SUFICIENTE EL CER SE REGENERO E IBA A MATAR A UNOS DE MIS AMIGOS ASI QUE YO RECIBI SU ATAQUE PERO ME ROMPI EL BRAZO DERECHO PERO A UN ASI NO ME RENDI ASIQUE UTILICE MI ULTIMA TECNICA QUE ERA LA DE MI PADRE ERA EL KA-ME-HA-ME-HAA DESPUES DE TANTO LUCHAR MIS AMIGOS ME DIERON UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y LA PROVECHE PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO ELLOS MURIERON POR QUE SU ENERGIA VOTAL SE HABIA AGOTADO YO CUIDE A RINI Y BLY CUANDO ERAN NIÑOS NO CRESI NADA COMO TIVE QUE CONGELARME PORQUE SI NO ME QUEDABA QUIETO OTRO SER LLEGABA A MATARME POR ESO DESAPARECI HASTA QUE USTEDES ME ENCONTRARON

Fin Flash back

Gohan: es así como los conocí aunque no se me hace raro que rini no me reconozca ya que ella era una bebe y bly tenía 4 años a ellos los querían en cambio a mí me trataban como un demonio

Subaru: porque te trataban como un demonio

Gohan: yo mate a los hijos de cell sin piedad les arrancaba la cabeza los partía por la mitad es por eso que me trataban como demonio y mis padres habían muerto en la batalla así que no tenía padres que me amaran, me cuidaran viví solo todo este tiempo

Misora: (no tiene padres como yo)

Gohan: y la razón por la que no te mate subaru era porque tu si tienes padres como se sentirían tus padres si te vieran morir enfrente de tus ojos por eso no te mate

¿?: Valla miren quien está aquí

FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO


End file.
